Next Generation: Perfect Stranger
by pirateluver
Summary: Rose Weasley is in her Fourth Year at Hogwarts, she is smart like her mother and knows how to have a good time like her father. When Professor McGonagall offers her a tutoring job for extra credit Rose of course doesn't pass it up even with a malfoy
1. Chapter 1

-1Next Generation: Perfect Stranger

Rose Weasley is in her Fourth Year at Hogwarts, she is smart, and beautiful like her mother but still knows how to have a good time like her father. When Professor McGonagall offers her a tutoring job for extra credit Rose of course doesn't pass it up, even if it was with Scorpius Malfoy.

Chapter One:

Welcome Back

Year 2020

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing"- Helen Keller

"And remember to watch out for your sister Hugo," Mum called as we pushed our way through the crowd. I rolled my eyes while brushing a strand of hair out of my face and stepping onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes, tell the my little brother to look out for me," I muttered steering my way through a crowded corridor to find a compartment, Hugo not far behind me.

"It is only because I'm taller," Hugo replied, keeping his steps even with mine.

"Of course, let's not trust the rational one. Just tell the rambunctious and crazy one to be responsible. That will work," I teased.

"Rose down here!" I glanced up to see Albus sticking his head out of a compartment doorway, pulling on Hugo's arm and trudged down the hall towards my cousin.

"Gee, love you too sis," Hugo replied. I flashed a smile at him to show I was teasing and he laughed as we walked into the compartment.

"Hey Hugo," Albus said as we started setting our stuff on the racks above the seats.

"Hello Albus, how was your summer? Or the portion we didn't see you for that is…" Hugo asked.

"Pretty good, just practiced Quidditch and helped Mum around the house. Plus Dad taught me some wicked tricks on my broom," Albus replied, I let out an involuntary sigh as the two boys went off on a random tangent about brooms and all the "wicked tricks" as the boys called them. I pulled my transfiguration book out of my bag flipping it open to where I had stopped reading the night before.

I guess you could say I had picked up a ton of Mum's old habits with how I studied and read ahead. Honestly, I don't understand why more people didn't do what Mum did, the whole aspect of magic is amazing. How the spells work and the history of how certain items and places were created. I had Mum's copy of Hogwarts: A History in my bag, I had read it hundreds of times, and we were in desperate need of a new copy between the two of us.

I buried my head into Chapter Eleven about the Oppugno charm and it's uses. I was eager to finish the chapter and get into more challenging and dangerous spells such as curses and being able to counter them. I was about halfway through my forth chapter when I felt someone's gaze on me, I glanced up at the two boys deep into a chess match before glancing at the compartment door. Scorpius Malfoy stood outside with a small group of friends, our eyes met and I gave him a questioning glance. He rolled his eyes and muttered something to his friends they laughed and moved on from our compartment. I closed my book confused, wondering why he was even down on this end of the train.

"You ok Rose?" Hugo asked breaking into my reviver, shaking my head to clear it I looked at them.

"I'm fine, just Scorpius was staring at us was all. It confused me I guess," I said trying to shake off the feeling I had when he looked at me.

"Ehh ignore the bugger. He is no good just like his father, you know that just like me Rose," Albus said. Nodding I stood up to put my book back in my trunk, it was dark outside now and I knew we had to be close to school.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Sitting with friends, I told them we wouldn't mind since we all hung out over the summer. That doesn't bother you does it?" Albus asked briefly looking up from his chess game.

"Of course not, just curious is all," I replied pulling my purse over from where I had set it down earlier.

"More room for use anyways," Hugo joked.

"Oh hush abnormally tall second year," I replied. He gave me his puppy dog eyes but I didn't take back my comment.

"Mean sister," he muttered, I laughed as did Albus.

"It's my job. If I wasn't mean you wouldn't know how to take care of yourself as well," I replied.

"Fine, whatever you say overly smart one," he said.

"Wow, Mum would not be able to put up with you to. Checkmate," Albus said.

"Dad can, Mum says we should be nicer. But it's not like she had a sibling so…" Hugo said.

"Mum kinda did. I mean she had Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," I replied.

"True, but at least she could get away from them. I'm stuck with you," Hugo said as Albus folded up the chess board.

"Shut up. You love me," we all laughed as the compartment door slid open, Scorpius was standing in the doorway. The laughter died away and Albus stood up crossing his arms.

"Well this is so sweet, the rest of the family letting the older kids bond," Scorpius sneered.

"Shove off Malfoy, I don't believe we invited you in," Albus said.

"Yes, because I need an invitation from you Potter," Scorpius replied curtly. Hugo stood up next to Albus ready to fight if it came to it.

"Guys, don't" I said looking at my cousin and younger brother sternly.

"Oh yes listen to your mother," Scorpius teased.

"Why I oughta…" Albus started towards him, I stood up my back to Scorpius and throwing my arms out pushing Albus back.  
"Not worth it, not worth it, not worth it," I said quickly keeping the boys separated, "Come on Al, don't do this not so soon into a new term." Albus looked at me before sitting down angrily. Hugo looked back and forth between Albus and me before sitting down.

"Good show Weasley," Scorpius said, "I guess women are moving up."

"Get out," I said calmly.

"Or what? You'll tell?" he teased.

"Just get out. I don't know what your deal is but it bugs me and I was in a good mood. So you did your job you upset the compartment. Happy? Good, leave," I said grabbing the compartment door and slamming it shut. I sat down with a huff taking several deep calming breaths before pulling the window shade that let people in the hallway see into the compartments down.

"God he gets under my skin," Albus said.

"We just can't let him get to us so easily. We all are just living on our parent's fights. It's not healthy," I murmured.

"We've grown up hearing horror stories about the Malfoy's though, what do you expect? I mean he called Aunt Hermione and you know what," Albus said venomously.

"No, his father did. We need to remember he isn't Draco Malfoy. He is Scorpius," I reasoned.

"But he acts just like his dad," Hugo replied, I glanced at him.

"You should just stay out of it," I said, "Let me and Albus deal with him. He is in our year."

"Rose is right Hugo. This isn't your fight it's ours, we need to fight it," Albus said. The compartment fell silent, each of us pondering what had just happened and the new term that was about to start.

The train began to slow about fifteen minutes after the Scorpius incident, we gathered our things and headed for the carriages. We didn't run into the rest of the Potters but I didn't worry about it soon enough we would be in the Common Room and things would be back to normal. A good nights sleep was all I needed. As we got into the carriages we watched Scorpius and his friends go by they were all laughing and glanced over at us. Albus sighed and pulled me into the carriage right as it started to me.

_Welcome back_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
Dinner Time  
"Life is too short, so kiss slowly, laugh insanely, love truly and forgive quickly."-Unknown

The feast passed without incident thankfully despite the glares that Scorpios continued to throw our way. Granted Hugo and Albus were not facing towards the Slytherin table and their attention was drawn to how to best harass our enemy this year.

_You just have to love your family…obsessed with fighting a war that should have ended after the war years ago…_

I was lost in thought all through Headmistress McGonagall's welcome back speech, busy trying to figure out a way to keep the peace that I hadn't even noticed that people were eating until Hugo snapped his fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked jarred back to the real world.

"Just checking to make sure you are alive, I worry when you get that expression on your face," Hugo replied continuing to eat his potatoes.

"I'm fine just-" I started

"Just lost in thought," Hugo and Albus finished together. I stared at the two of them for a moment before the three of us burst out laughing.

"Am I really that predictable?" I asked, scooping some potatoes onto my plate along with a chicken wing.

"Almost as predictable as Uncle Harry and Dad say Mom was with the library," Hugo replied. I rolled my eyes while Albus continued to laugh.

"I'm not that bad," I replied scooping some food onto my fork and eating it. Albus threw me a skeptical look but said nothing else on the matter. "I'm not."

"Whatever you say Rose," Albus replied continuing to eat his food. The meal continued in silence as the three of us ate as though we hadn't eaten in weeks. I was starting to zone out towards the end of dessert, the boys were talking Quidditch again so I felt it was the appropriate time to drift off.

My mind danced from classes, to studying and then back to Scorpios. My eyes glanced across the room to where I spotted him joking and laughing with his friends.

_What is his problem with us? What has his father said that he took to such heart that he has to continue a different generations fight? What could make someone that bitter? Uncle Harry and Dad saved his father from the Room of Requirement…that should have helped ease things a little bit… _

"Rose…Rose!" I snapped my head up clearing my thoughts immediately to see Headmistress McGonagall standing in front of me.

"Sorry. Yes Headmistress?" I replied my eyes focusing on her instead of the Slytherin table.

"Walk with me will you Miss Weasley?" she asked, I nodded and excused myself from the table as she walked down towards the double doors that lead to the corridor. I walked down, meeting my Headmistress by the doors and following her through them. Out of habit, I threw one last look at the Slytherin table and turned away quickly. Scorpios had been watching me, but his eyes did not hold a glare, instead they held the care of a lover.

Forcing my mind to not focus on the look that Scorpios had given me I focused on following my Headmistress. We walked for a good fifteen minutes on the grounds in utter silence, it was nice to be back around familiar settings. The Forbidden Forest was as dark as ever while the Black Lake danced under the glimmer of the full moon. Hagrid's hut was dark due to the face that he was at the feast because of his teaching job.

Headmistress McGonagall to the rocks on the Black Lake's shore and sat down gingerly on one of the rocks. I stayed back a ways unsure if I should approach or wait for a sign from her. She stared out at the lake for a few minutes before turning towards me and motioning for me to sit by her on one of the rocks.

I strode forward sitting on a rock to her right staring out at the lake as she had, the sight was mesmerizing. Watching the waves and the light break on the shore, it made me feel safe, feel as though nothing could hurt me no matter who or what it was.

"Your mother, as I have told you before, was an amazingly talented witch. Much like yourself Rose," the Headmistress began, "She had such a way with people. She could handle all situations with this grace that I did not know that girls her age could possess. Apparently that gene has transferred to you Rose, for example how you handled your family and Scorpios on the train this afternoon."

_She knows? How does she know what happened on the train?_

"I have spies everywhere Miss Weasley. They tell me how my students act so that I can figure out my students. You most certainly are your mother's daughter, in grades and in grace. Just as your brother Hugo is your father's son in his knack for finding trouble and short temper," I laughed quietly at the truth about Hugo and Dad.

"Thank you," I muttered embarrassedly.

"This is another reason why I believe that you are the right person to be asked to do this," she continued on, I glanced over confused. "Now I know that ever since your first year you and the Malfoy's have not gotten along, in fact it has fueled the hatred."

"Ma'am?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"Miss Weasley, Scorpios Malfoy needs a tutor, and I want you to do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

And The World Keeps Turning

"The world's a bubble; and the life of man Less than a span." –Sir Francis Bacon

I walked back to the common room in a sort of daze, I caught up to the group just as we were let in to the common room. My intention was to go straight to bed but of course Hugo and Albus caught me before I could.

"What did the Headmistress want?" Hugo asked pulling me to a secluded corner with three armchairs; it was one of our favorite spots to sit.

"Nothing really, you remember that tutoring thing that the professors started last year?" I asked.

"Of course, how could we not? You were one of the stars," Albus joked. I rolled my eyes but took a deep breath.

"She…she asked me to tutor Malfoy," I replied.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Hugo replied sounding exasperated.

"Nope, but she didn't say when it had to start so…" I replied trying to form a loop hole that all three of us knew couldn't be made. Headmistress McGonagall had been a professor during my parents time and from the stories they told us nothing changed her mind ever.

There was a hushed silence over the three of us, that was when we noticed that the common room was empty. Without saying a word I stood up and nodded to the other two before heading up the stairs to bed. The other girls were already asleep and I quietly got into my pajamas before crawling into bed and pulling my curtain around me.

Of course I couldn't sleep there were too many thoughts rushing through my head. I laid there for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes before my eyes finally closed to the curtain of darkness.

The next morning rolled around far too quickly and before I knew it I was sitting in History of Magic taking notes while Professor Binns droned on aimlessly. I kept waking up Albus for the first hour but eventually gave up because of his stubborn determination to move just out of my reach. I was just starting to doze off myself when I noticed Scorpius looking at us again, only this time I noticed his gaze was fixed more on me than my friends. But before I could think much of it the bell rang dismissing class and I was pulled out into the massive rush in the hallway the look quickly forgotten.

I was just starting to think that the tutoring position that Headmistress McGonagall had given me was a joke when she approached me with a time table similar to my school schedule but different. Instead of classes it had a list of students for me to tutor.

"I wanted to personally thank you again Miss Weasley. Not many would take on as many students as you do and maintain such high grades," the headmistress said. I smiled and nodded. "Tutoring starts next week." With that she walked away leaving me to stare at the list.

"How bad is it?" Hugo asked sitting down across from me.

"Not that bad…fifteen not counting Malfoy," I replied.

"So sixteen?" Hugo said.

"Nope fifteen," I replied standing up and grabbing my bag. "Malfoy is an it and therefore doesn't count." Hugo laughed.

"I hope you can keep saying that when tutoring starts," he said.

"It's a good thing I'm like mum then," I called over my shoulder walking out into the corridor heading for the dormitory for my free period.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"A man must be big enough to admit his mistakes, smart enough to profit from them, and strong enough to correct them." –John C. Maxwell

"So next week same time, don't leave all your Transfiguration homework for me to help you with this time. If you need extra help come find me okay?" I said as Maddie, a second year from Ravenclaw packed up her bag.

"Will do. Thanks Rose," she said hurriedly picking up her bag and heading out of the library. I glanced down at my watch.

"Only eight-fifteen," I muttered quietly to myself. I had another fifteen minutes until Malfoy was supposed to show up. I laid my head on the table for a moment before a quiet cough caught my attention. I sat up with a start. Scorpius stood in front of me his book bag over his shoulder.

"Scorpius…uh…sit down," I stammered trying to clear my head. He stared at me but then sat in the chair next to me laying his bag on the table.

"I don't need to be here," he muttered.

"Unfortunately that isn't for us to decide," I replied. He rolled his eyes but proceeded to pull out his Transfiguration book. I laughed quietly.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing, just looks like everyone is struggling with Transfiguration this year," I said quietly.

"I'm doing fine actually. But it is the only homework I have so I figured, you being my tutor and all, that you were required to help me," Scorpius hissed. I sighed, this was already going exactly how I had expected it would.

_Head up, keep strong. It will be over sooner than you think._

"I'm here to help you," I said. Scorpius nodded and flipped the book open to the homework assignment for that night.

"I've already done most of it, but could you check it?" he asked handing me the sheet of paper and looking down, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"No one can see us if that is what you are worried about," I said taking the paper from him and beginning to compare it with my own.

"Good," he replied. But the way he said it had a different meaning, almost like he didn't care that he was sitting with me.

_Why are you thinking like this, of course he cares. You are a Weasley. He cares, he is trying to be polite?_

We spent a good hour going over his Transfiguration homework before finally finishing it. I was glad all my homework was done because I no longer had any energy left to do any. Scorpius was taking his sweet time to pack his bag while I was more than impatient to leave. Trying to keep myself from becoming too impatient I scanned the area around us to make sure I hadn't left anything behind.

"So same time next week?" Scorpius asked as he stood up. I turned my gaze back to him and nodded quickly, far more ready to leave than he seemed to be. "Next week then." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

_Boys, you just can't seem to understand them._

**Scorpius**


End file.
